Mixed Breeds Attract
by ElementInu-hanyou
Summary: Inu and Kags have known each other since they were in diapers, and they've hated each other since! But unfortionatly, Kags mom sends her and her brothers to the Takahashi estate for 5 months! InuKag MirSan and more!
1. Chapter 1: A Planned Trip

**Madie: YAY! Another story...I hope this one gets as many reviews as 'Georgia Rain' did!**

**Inu: Shut up wench! Why did you start another story anyway!**

**Madie: Because, I'm a soon to be author...I need my practice! And besides, all the reviews are making me write more! THANX!**

**Inu: (rolles his eyes) Women...**

**Madie: (throws fire ball) That'll teach ya! Oh, and by the way, in the 'Georgia Rain' story, it was the song from Trisha Yearwood that made me think about the story. So it's not mine. And to all the times I forgot to put it...I don't own Inu and his pals. And to this one too!**

**Inu: I'd rather die then have you as my owner!**

**Madie: (glares at Inu) You better not forget what I could do to you!**

**Inu: How could I forget? You threaton me every flippin day!**

**Madie: (glows) Oh, and by the way, I changed my name to ElementInu-hanyou. And please review, and please tell me if you have any ideas or if I made mistakes...thanks! On with the story!**

**Inu: Finally!**

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I will!

Mixed Breeds Attract

Kagome Higurashi lay sleeping on her full sized bed that she had slept on for fifteen years. That was until her alarm decided to annoyingly awake the sleeping teen. She gave it a sleepily and angry glare and slammed the off button, careful of her powers. Since she was an inu-hanyou, element fairy goddess hanyou, and a miko, she had to be careful not to unleash it that bad. Her inu-hanyou side could escape and smash it to tiny little pieces easily. She sat up and stretched her slender arms and her neck. Around her neck, was a necklace to keep her in her human form. She changed from full-demon on full moons and human on new moons. But, she was afraid of what other people would think of her, so her jii-chan made her a necklace with the power to keep her that way. On her golden chain, was a golden flower with a emerald in the middle where the petals met.

"Kagome! Are you up?" her mother, Korari, called from the outside of her door, "You didn't destroy _another_ alarm clock did you?"

"No! Not this time. And I'm up!" Kagome called grabbing a towel and headed for her bathroom that was connected to her room.

"Ok!" Korari said leaving her daughter alone to awake her older son and her younger son.

Kagome shook her head and stripped. She then turned on the water pressure and tested it with her fingers to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Just right. She then stepped in and began to take her shower. Suddenly, a memory came into her mind as she hit the remote to her radio and began to hear an interview between the new singer, Inuyasha, and the host. It reminded her that she hadn't seen Fluffy, Auntie Izoyai, Uncle Inu, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha and was beginning to miss them all dearly. Except Inuyasha. He would always lie on the TV. and radio and he was a self-centered, erigent, ignorant, cocky, playboy, dumb, jerk-the names Kagome would call him just went on. She shook the thought of the jerk out of her head and continued to take a shower.

After about fifteen minutes, Kagome stepped out of the steamy bathroom leaving the door open so the steam would come out and un-fog the bathroom. She had a fluffy towel around her frail body, in her human form. She continued to listen to the lies the playboy were saying over the radio. In her family, her mother and father went to school with Inutashio, or Inu, and Izoyai and became good, good friends with them. They would talk by mail and keep their identities secret. They didn't want to bombarded with paparazzi and fan girls asking stuff about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She was the best of friends with Sesshomaru, Shippo, and somewhere close with Miroku. If he'd get his mind out of the gutter! Shaking off the thought of the Takahashi's again, she walked to her dresser and pulled out jeans, socks, bra, and underwear. She then walked to her closet and threw a black shirt saying, 'I heart no one so...' on the front and on the back it read, 'BACK OFF!' in red lettering.

After dressing in her attire, she walked into the less-steamy bathroom and brushed her teeth, put on eyeliner, mascara, a little bit of lip gloss and dried her hair with her towel a little before using the blow dryer to dry her beautiful, long black hair. After do that, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like how she did everyday. A little bit punk. With her friends, Sango and Yuka, to help her with her look. They were all punk. She looked at her eyes in the mirror. They golden, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, red, and pink. Each color represented something. Gold stood for her inu heritage. Yellow stood for her power over lightning, green stood for her power over earth, light blue stood for her power over air, dark blue stood for her power over water, red for her power over fire, and pink was for her power over love. Yet she couldn't make people fall in love with her. She could also read anyone's mind, she could talk to you telephathicly, she was an impath, and she could see the future and past. Suddenly, she could smell eggs, bacon, and toast being made downstairs, Kagome thanked her inu-hanyou powers for that. Even in her human form, her senses would still be the same.

"Kagome! Breakfast!" Korari called.

"Ok, Mom!" Kagome called back knocking herself back into reality. She sighed and headed down the stairs to find her older brother, Katsu, and her younger brother, Sota eating their breakfasts while Lane made hers.

"Morning guys," Kagome called sitting in the empty seat next to Katsu.

"Mornin' Kags." Katsu greeted. He was wearing a black punk t-shirt and a pair of jeans.Katsu had silver hair down to his back and had elf ears with golden eyes. He was the one that looked more like their father the most. Kagome looked in between her mother and father. Sota was the one that looked more like their mother. He was wearing a red t-shirt, the affect of havinghis older siblings as punks got to him andhe became one.Speaking of Sota, he was just barely eating and played his game boy that he wouldn't put down even if his life depended on it!

"Morning, sis...no! Danget!" Sota screamed acting mopy. Kagome rolled her eyes.Korari sat a plate full of food in front of Kagome.

"Thanks, Mom. By the way, Katsu? Can you drive me to school today? My ride's busted." Kagome asked stuffing egg yolk in her mouth and chewed.

"Sure, no prob sis. I'm gonna leave in a few." Katsu replied mimicking Kagome's actions.

"Thanks," Kagome said and heard Inuyasha's voice. It boiled her blood and her mother, being a Impath and passing it to Kagome, sensed it. "Damn thing! Never leaves me alone!" Kagome was referring to her radio she was listening to and calling Inuyasha names and the people who believed him idiots.

"Kagome!"Korariscolded. Kagome ducked her head. "Anyways, Kagome, Katsu, Sota? Your father and I are leaving for China on a business trip, and you three will be staying at a friend of ours house. Your ride will be here to pick you up."

"Just as long as it's not near Inuyasha then I'm good!" Kagome said coming down the stairs from turning off her radio and bringing her black bag with her. Lane rolled her eyes. "Mind if I bring Sango along?"

"They'll have enough room and I'm sure they'd allow it. So sure. Just tell her to pack up her things. Pack for aboutfive months."Korari told them."You guys should head to school. Bye, sweethearts!"

The three siblings dropped what they were doing, grabbed their bags, Katsu grabbed his keys, and headed towards Katsu's black Mercedes. Katsu started the engine while Kagome and Sota buckled in, then mimicked their actions again and headed towards Sakura Middle School.

Korariwaited until they were out of sight to begin picking up their plates and wash the food out of the dishes. She began to think of how their trip to China would be. She guessed it would be fun, going to meetings non-stop. But, then she began to think about the kids' trip.

_'They'd be riding in a limo for three hours. And they'd be staying at the Takahshi's mansion, and hear Kagome and Inuyasha's bickering. Oh, well, they'll kill me later on.'_Korari thought.

After she thought of how much her sons and daughter were going to kill her, she continued with her morning ritual before disappearing into her own car and scampering to work.

**Inu: Why did you make her hate me!**

**Madie: Cause it's my story so deal with it, unless you want to visit your wonderful doctor to heal the wounds I'm going to leave on you!**

**Inu: Feh!**

**Madie: How Kagome could deal with you I have absalutly no idea! By the way, did Fluffy ever pay that doctor bill?**

**Fluffy: Yes, and I'm going to get you! (lunges for me!)**

**Madie:(moves and watches Fluffy kill Inu) Don't kill him too badly, unless you want to waste another 6,000 dollars on his doctor bill again. DOWN!**

**Fluffy: (goes down) I hate you!**

**Madie: I love you too, Fluffy.**

**Inu: I could have killed him myself, WENCH!**

**Madie: SIT, BOY! **

**Inu: (goes down) I hate you!**

**Madie: And I love you too, Inu. (kisses Inu and Fluffy)**

**Inu & Fluffy: EWWWW! (flees)**

**Madie: GET BACK HERE! (chases them)**


	2. Chapter 2: Beatings! And you get to know

**Madie: WOW! I got a lot of reviews from this story! I wonder why I get all these reviews even though I only wrote a chapter...(if you want to you can review and answer my question!)**

**Inu: Cause they feel sorry for you!**

**Madie: I KNOW MY PAST ISN'T THE BEST BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY KNOW ABOUT THAT AND THAT THEY'RE SORRY THAT HAPPENED!**

**Inu: -cowers- yes ma'am!**

**Madie: Humph! OH GREAT NOW I'M SOUNDING LIKE THAT DAMN KIKYO! (srry for the language,)**

**Inu: What's so bad about Kikyo, Wench!**

**Fluffy: She's dead, ugly, cold hearted, she was reincarnated from a pot! And those are just a few of them!**

**Madie: Thank you! Who here likes Kikyo? If you do, they you better not read, 'Georgia Rain' or this one! Srry I believe in Inu/Kag fics so if you know any let me know! Anyway, at the bottom are gonna be the review, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Inu: Why do we have to read these damn things!**

**Madie: -glares daggers- excuse us for a moment, -punching sounds and crys of pain!- well, he's not gonna come out for a while.**

**Fluffy: You didn't hurt him that bad did you?**

**Madie: Nope! I just taught him a lesson.**

**Inu: Thanks for caring that I can't move!**

ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclamer: I don't own Inu, and Fluffy, and...

* * *

Mixed Breeds Attract

Chapter 2:

Beatings! And Getting To Know The Sibs!

After she thought of how much her sons and daughter were going to kill her, she continued with her morning ritual before disappearing into her own car and scampering to work.

The ride to Little Junior High was filled with gossiping and talking about what had

been happening and bullies bullying Sota.

"There's this one guy, named Hishoru, and he's been bullying me everyday at the beginning of school." Sota explained. That boiled Kagome's demon bloods. She hated people who pick on her or her family.

You thinking what I'm thinking, Katsu? Kagome telepathed her brother.

You read my mind all the time. Don't you think I'd been thinking the same thing? Katsu smart-assed. Kagome shook her head and playfully slapped her brother. She was at shot-gun while Sota was in the middle-back talking to his protective siblings.

"We're here!" Katsu called from the front seat pulling in to the parking lot of the Junior High. "Hold it, Sota!" Katsu turned off the engine, took of his seat belt and walked with his siblings up to a guy who Sota described as Hishoru. He was big and round, but he barley had any muscles.

"Higurashi! Where's my money!" Hishoru called to Sota. He began digging through his pockets but, Kagome and Katsu put their hands on his shoulder signaling for him to stop. He obeyed.

"It should be in your pocket where it belongs!" Katsu stated glaring at the overly weight thirteen year old.

"Why do you always pick on Sota? He's just a kid. He can't fight back." Kagome said.

"Because he's the easiest. Like you said, he can't fight back!" Hishoru said.

"THAT's why! Let me tell you something, brat! You touch my brother again, and you'd end up hanging from the tallest tree here by your underwear and beaten to a pulp! You'd be in soo much pain, you'd be in the hospital eating through a tube! And that's just what I'd do to you. Katsu on the other hand, will beat you senseless!" Kagome threatened pulling the bully up by his shirt collar. Her eyes flickered red and were filled with anger and hatred towards the kid. Hishoru began to tremble.

"Yeah, you touch him one more time, and you will find body parts where they don't belong!" Katsu backed up his little sister. Even though they were only a year apart, he didn't technaly consider her as a little sister. She could take care of herself and her friends and family easily. Demon form or not she could scare you out of your mind.

"You mean you're Katsu and Kagome! The bullies of Little High School! And Higurashi's your little brother! I'm sooo sorry! I'll never do that again! I'll never bully people around anymore!" Hiroshu pleaded.

With a smirk on her face, Kagome dropped the pleading boy, kissed her little brother good-bye and walked back to the black Mercedes with her brother mimicking the same things and turned on the engine and drove off. Sota was glad he had them as his brother and sister. Even though at times they could scare him out of his mind, he loved them all the same.

The two siblings took off towards the high school laughing at how easy it was to scare him. They stopped at a red light and listened to the punk music for a while then a question popped into Katsu's head. _'I wonder who were staying with?'_

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get home, eh?" Kagome answered using her powers. Sometimes it'd get on his nerves when he didn't want to talk about something and then she'd find out by her power.

"You just wont stay out of my mind, eh, sis?" Katsu asked earning a playful slap from Kagome.

When the two were younger, they used to be distant, very distant. But one day, before Kagome found out about her powers, she was getting bullied, and Katsu saved her. That was what had triggered their relationship. Ever since then they'd always be together, talk to each other, help each other. Sango and Yuka would never see the two apart. Katsu hated to see his little sister get hurt and never wanted it to happen. Kagome hated to see Katsu down and sad. Yet he never really was, so she didn't really have much to worry about. Kagome could never get hit physically, but emotionally, she was like a kitten. That was why Katsu never let her alone with a guy. He was afraid that he'd hurt her really bad and that she'd never be the same again. He had done everything to keep his sister from getting hurt and he planned on keeping it that way.

They then arrived at the High school. They were early! It surprised them that they were early. They then decided to sit under one of the Sakura tree. Some of the blossoms would fall down and land on Kagome's head and into her ebony hair. Katsu would just pull them out while she shook her head trying to get them out herself.

"Hey guys!" a voice called. It was Sango. She had her hair up in a high pony tail as always. She was wearing a black shirt that said, 'Touch Me And DIE!' in big green letters, the shirt hugged her curves very well. She was wearing long baggy black pants with zippers and chains hanging every where on them.

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome called as she rolled her flower charm on her necklace back and forth. "You wanna come on a trip with me and my bros?"

"Sure! I don't got anything else to do. So...why not? When?" Sango sat next to the two of them.

"We're actually leaving' tonight. Dunno when though." Katsu said looking at all the kids drowning them in and pushing them up against the tree more and more.

"O...k...I guess we can leave and pack when we have lunch and we could snack on somethin' there." Sango said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Normally we'd be late for our classes." Kagome asked looking at her best friend.

"Dunno, had to drop Kohaku off at the Junior high. What are you two doin here?" Sango asked playfully glaring at them. The two shrugged.

"We had to drop off Sota too. And we got to scare a kid out of his mind. He was beating up Sota; he totally freaked out!" Kagome said laughing at the look on the

boy.

"Dude, I think that's the same kid who's beating' up Kohaku too! Hishoru right? Yeah, he's been pickin' on Kohaku too! I'm gonna kill the kid!" Sango threatened balling her hand into a fist.

_Beep, beep!_

* * *

**Fluffy: What was that! I wanna know!**

**Madie: Are you sick by any chance?**

**Fluffy: No, why?**

**Madie: You don't want me to answer that. Anyway here are the reviews!**

**Lonely-Yasha: Thank you! I love this story too! Here's my update! hands brownie**

**Kasatka (): Thanks! I like these kind of stories too! Of which is why I wrote it! Look at my fav. stories, there should be some stories like this in there.hands brownie**

**riri: Thank ya! I know she's only a hanyou, but thanks anyway! **

**I'M EXPECTING AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS OR ELSE THIS STORY'S GOIN INTO THE TRASH CAN! J/K... or am I?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Limo Ride!

**Maddie:** Sorry guys, but my friend's step-dad died on Friday and I was trying to comfort her for a while...

**Inu:** Probably deserved it...

**Maddie:** **SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT**...

**Fluffy:** This is going to be a while...

**Maddie:** I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL YOU DIG YOUR OWN GRAVE ALL THE WAY TO HELL!

**Fluffy:** Ok then, this is going to be a long while. Here's the story! The reviews are at the bottom.

Disclamier: I (**SIT**) don't (**SIT**) own (**SIT**) Inuyasha (**SIT!)**

Mixed Breeds Attract

Chapter 3:

The Limo Ride

There was a sound of a car honking. The three teens figured it was from one of the popular kids trying to get their boyfriend or girlfriend's attention. So in other words, they ignored it. They began to chat about how much they despised the popular kids and how much they wished they could just beat them to a pulp. Then Katsu and Kagome caught the sent of Jaken! Jaken was the Takahashi's limo driver! There were also scents of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Izoyai, and InuTashio on the limo! Oh, shit! Kagome's eyes widened at the thought of seeing the stubborn hanyou that knew nothing about their powers since he was too caught up in the fame, he never noticed Kagome's black dog ears, her tail, the mixed colors in her eyes, Sota and Katsu's different color eyes, their tails, and Katsu's elf ears. In the student's parking lot pulled in a long white limo. You would normally see the Takahashi's trade mark sign on the door, but they must have removed it so they could pick up who ever the lucky, not, person was.

Will the Higurashi siblings and their friend,Taijia please bring your things to the limo and get in!

That was Jaken all right, even through the speaker that he spoke through you could tell easily. There was no one else who had that squeaky and annoyingly strict voice that kept the teenagers in line. Or supposed to. An anime vein appeared above Kagome's left eyebrow. Katsu watched as red, anger, and stubbornness appeared inside his sister's golden-mixture eyes. Uh-oh. He knew that they'd be staying at the Takahshi's estate for the time being. They must be going to the same school Inuyasha did because it was the middle of the school year, and their mother wouldn't let them fail their classes just because they were in China. Sango was too busy watching all the kids at their school gather around the limo to notice the hint of anger making its way to her eyes. Kagome growled an inhuman growl and stood up with her brother taking her hand to make sure she'd come with him and Sango.

"I guess we should go. C'mon Sango." Katsu said picking up his things as his sister and friend did the same.

Katsu and Sango quickly made their way to the back of the limo and opened the door. Kagome took her sweet time. It's not like she wanted to see that stubborn, idiotic, jerk of a hanyou anyway. She hesitantly walked into the crowed and pushed and shoved, then making her way into the white limo. She closed the door and sat next to her brother while Sango sat in front of them looking very confused and a little bit pissed.

"You ok, San?" Katsu asked even though he knew he was going to get yelled at in 3...2...1. Que Sango.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING IN A LIMO!" Sango screeched hurting the inu-hanyou's sensitive ears. The siblings grasped their dog and elf ears.

"Welcome, Katsu, Kagome, and, Sango, right?" Jaken asked from the front seat through the roll up and down window connecting them. Sango nodded dumbly. "We shall arrive at the Takahashi's residence in 1 1/2 hours." Jaken then rolled up the window and a sudden jerk signaled them they were leaving. Kagome looked out the window and watched as all the kids at their school watched with their jaws hitting the ground.

Telling everyone about this is going to be fun. Huh? Kagome telepathed her brother.

I can't wait until we leave, I think we have some explaining to do to Sango. Katsu thought. Kagome looked at her brother and nodded.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE TAKAHASHI'S HOUSE!" Sango once again screamed. The siblings nodded ignoring the sharp pain going through their ears. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Mom just said we were going somewhere to stay with a friend, she didn't say we were going to visit Aunt Izoyai and Uncle Inu." Katsu said earning a very confused look from Sango.

"Aunt...Izoyai? Uncle...Inu? Why are you talking like you know them?" Sango asked sounding more calm, but inside Sango was screaming. Kagome could sense it.

"Because we do, our parents went to middle school with them and have been best friends ever since. And when Katsu, Sota, and I were little kids, they introduced us to Sesshy and Inuyasha." Kagome said with hatred running through her voice when she said the hanyou's name. "And we're friends with their kids. At least my bros are."

"She loves Sesshy like a older brother, and so do I. It's just Inuyasha's the one she has the problems with...and Kikyo." Katsu added noting the message he received from Kags. They stopped and picked up Sota. He was excited to see his hero again. After an hour of eerie silences, Sango decided to brake it with the question that had been running through her head since mentioned.

"Who's Kikyo?" Sango asked getting the attention of all the siblings.

"She's a bitch, slut, ass-hole, oh...and sooo much more." Kagome answered crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Inuyasha's girlfriend. The three of them don't get along. By the time the three get along is when Inuyasha stops being a playboy, Kikyo stops being a slut, and hell freezes over. There's a better chance of hell freezing over then the other two." Jaken answered from the window. The teens was startled by Jaken's appearance into the conversation.

"Thanks, Toad boy. You explained it better then I would." Kagome said smirking at the face Toad boy had when she called him that.

"Your welcome, Miss. Kagome." Jaken said. He knew Kagome hated to be called that. Kagome gave him a glare.

Reviews!

**babygurl:** thank you for your review! hands a brownie

**Digi-moon4ever:** I hope this is juicy enough for ya! I hope they don't knock down my door! I just had it replaced for the 4th time! THEY BETTER NOT COPY THIS STORY! And thank you for adding my story to your favorite list! hands a brownie

**Hearii:** YEP! hands a brownie

**blackartemis:** Thank ya! I love stories where Kags is a hanyou, cause I love how spicy people make her. hands a brownie

**AwaK3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow:** I hope you guys get to finish reading it! handsa brownie

**WitchyGirl99:** I'm glad that a lot of people like my story so far! hands a brownie

**riri**: I'm not too sure if I did get those 10 reviews...I dunno! I'll find out after this! hands a brownie

**unknown ():** Haven't you reviewed one of my stories before? 'Georgia Rain'? Anyway, you want me to make threats? OK! hands a brownie

**Lonely- Yasha:** THANK YOU! Here's my update! hands a brownie

Dang! You guys were really close! 9 reviews! Now can we actually make it 10 this time? HOPEFULLY, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DELETE THIS STORY OR NOT UPDATE ANYMORE! EVIL LAUGH Anyways, if you have any ideas, just let me know! I'm probably gonna get grounded for about 2 or 3 weeks, hehehehehe! JUST E-MAIL ME!

:ElementInu-hanyou:


	4. Chapter 4: We're HERE!

**Maddie: **Sorry I haven't updated, I was waiting for more people to review.

**Inu: **Like anyone would. (ducks!)

**Maddie:** (coughs) I'm not in the mood Inu, (coughs)

**Inu:** Why not? Normally you jump at the chance to kill me.

**Maddie:** (sneezes coughs) Not today,

**Fluffy:** She's sick moron!

**Inu:** You're sick? HAHA!

**Maddie:** (sneezes and burns Inu's hair off) Don't worry, it'll grow back, eventually.

**Fluffy:** (laughs) Good one!

**Inu:** (cries) MOMMY!

**Fluffy &Maddie:** (laugh our asses off) WIMP!

_Reviews are down at the bottom again. L8rs!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Mixed Breeds Attract 

Chapter 4:

We're here!

After half an hour, they finally arrived at the woods where the Takahashi's lived. Kagome got the idea to call up her best friend and ex-cousin and invite her over. If she had to suffer with it, she was going to drag two people with her, and Katsu and Sota didn't count. They wanted to see them again. They pulled up into a giant Victorian house. It was beautiful. Sango looked at it with wide eyes and mouth.

"Bye, Toad boy. See ya soon, when I run away!" Kagome said and mumbled the last part after she closed the door to the limo and watched it drive away. She turned around to where Katsu, Sota, and Sango were standing, looking at the house as if it was a castle and they were the knights and princesses to enter it.

This is going to be fun. It's been five years since we've seen them...it was before I became punk/Goth. Then I'd always wear dresses and things like that. I hate to admit it, but...I missed them. Here we go. Kagome thought as she pulled out the key they gave them from her pocket.

She walked up to the front door, her brothers and her friend close behind, unlocked the giant doors and pushed them open reveling the inside. They looked around. Izoyai always loved houses clean and beautiful, like herself. It was a house full of her personality. Inside a room near the door, there was a study. There were deer, elk, and many more animals hanging above doors and such. That was Uncle Inu alright. Moving down to more rooms, there was a library. That was Sesshomaru and Kagome. A guitar and voice recording room for Inuyasha. A fighting room for the hanyous and demons in the house. And of course, a game room for the stubborn one and Sota. The rooms held so many memories. There were ones of when they were kids and ones when they were teenagers. Kagome shook the thought away and smelled around. Everyone had been in every room. Most likely to clean. Knowing how messy Inuyasha was and how clean Izoyai was.

"Who let you in, humans!" a voice called from the stair way. There was only one person with that cold of a voice.

_Sesshomaru,_ was all the siblings thought.

_That's right! We've all changed. Our scents had changed, we changed our attitude,our clothing, and so much more. And we're in our human form so they don't know!_ Kagome thought.

"Sesshy! Don't be mean to our guests!" a cheerful voice demanded. Izoyai. Always being careful, sometimes mean, but you could never get her mad enough to get her out of her cheerful moods. She was dressed in a red kimono with white flower designs. The pant legs covered her feet, she looked like she was gliding. Her long black hair was flowing down her back while her warm blue eyes were looking at the teenagers.

_'Do you remember who we are, Aunt Izoyai?'_ Kagome asked. Izoyai nodded her head. Kagome looked at her best friend, her eyes were as wide as saucers. Kagome, Katsu, and Sota saw her eyes and burst out laughing. Kagome grabbed her sides to hopefully stop them from hurting. Wrong.

"What's so funny, humans! Get out! Now! Don't make me make you leave!" Sesshomaru threatened. Kagome shook her head._Those laughs, they seem really familiar! Like Kagome, Katsu, and Sota's! But it can't be them. They always used to be happy, not Goths. And they don't smell like them either. _Sesshomaru thought. Kagome heard it. Sesshy clenched his teeth showing his fangs. Kagome threw herself in Izoyai's embrace surprising her a little bit, but then hugged her back.

"Izoyai what are you doing hugging these humans!" Sesshomaru demanded throwing Kagome away from Izoyai. Kagome flew through the air for a few moments, but landed on her feet after she did a back flip in the air. She landed next to her brother. Surprisingly, they had been quite for a while. This surprised Fluffy for a few moments. That was his most powerful throw! How'd she land perfectly fine!

"Izoyai? Who's here?" a warmer voice asked. Then appeared a taller version of Sesshomaru. It was Uncle Inu.

Sesshomaru noticed that his father was coming, and knew the humans were in for it now. He smirked and looked at Kagome. Her eyes held...happiness! Her eyes held happiness, but her face held no emotion at all! Why was there happiness for the man who could kill any human in a heartbeat! Kagome could sense the confusion and anger coming from her old friend. InuTashio appeared from where Fluffy once stood, he looked just like his eldest son. But, he was in a pair of khakis shorts and a white t-shirt. He recognized the three hanyous and walked calmly down the stairs and embraced the hanyou. Fluffy's eyes were now the size of dinner plates. Kagome laughed as she was held by her 'uncle'.

"FATHER! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU TWO!" Fluffy boomed hurting the four inu-youkais perfectly good ears.

"Jeeze, Fluffy! We can hear you perfectly fine! What the hell are you screaming about anyway!" another voice called. Inuyasha. Kagome began to growl inhumanly. Katsu heard it and panicked! What if Kagome jumps Inuyasha? Oh, boy. A teenager, around Katsu and Kagome's age appeared in the front door room. He had long silver hair down to his hips. His golden eyes held lust. A little too much lust for Kagome's opinion. He wore a white wife beater, and a pair of jeans. With his traditional white socks. That was Inuyasha. Kagome could smell all of the girls that had been on him. None of them were Kikyo though.

_Sluts and playboys, always get together. Why don't I smell Kikyo on him? Shouldn't she be the strongest sent? Man-slut! I wanna kill him!_ Kagome thought with fists clenched. Her demon blood was boiling. Fluffy could sense her demon blood boiling.

_Wait? Demon blood? She's human. All of them are._ Fluffy thought. Of course, Kagome heard it. Inuyasha saw Kagome and smirked.

_She's hot. She'll be all over me any moment. I guess I'll just give it a boost._ Inuyasha thought slyly. Kags heard that one too. Great...just great! He began to jog down the stairs over to Kags. She just rolled her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was in Inuyasha's arms.

"Hi, I think you know me...who are you?" he asked huskily. Kags just wanted to puke.

"Get off me, man-slut. I don't want to puke on your floor." Kags snapped pushing away. Not using her demon powers, oh how much she wanted to though. Inuyasha stood looking like he was in a daze. "What? Stop staring at me!" Kags began to step away.

"Get out of our house wench!" Fluffy snapped. Kagome was getting pissed off so badly. To bad, Inutashio didn't warn them or pull them away like how he did Izoyai. They stepped away from Kagome and their kids to protect themselves. Kagome's eyes were changing colors. They were green, light blue, dark blue, red, pink, yellow, and gold. That meant she was getting out of her human form. Yikes.

"YOU FUCKING DUMB-ASS! STOP CALLING ME WENCH! I AM NOT LEAVING BECAUSE I HAVE NO FUCKING CHOICE! INUYASHA! STOP HARASSING ME OR ELSE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT FIVE MONTHS WITH ME A LIVING HELL AND FLUFFY! STOP KICKING ME OUT! WE ARE STAYING HERE WITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"Kagome exploded while several glass things burst. Kagome's eyes were now blood shot red, but quickly changed back into their mixture of colors. She was panting heavily now.Sango was used to her outbursts to people who take things for granted so, she wasn't all that scared.Just a little!Katsu and Sota gripped their ears and themselves. Their sister could be really scary at times. Fluffy and the playboy were cowering. No one ever did that. They were too scared to notice that rosary's were now around their necks. How they didn't see the purple glow that latched the necklaces to them surprised the siblings and Sango.

"No one yells at the Takahashi brothers!" Inuyasha declared as if it was something to be treasured.

"Except for their friend and enemy!" Kagome screeched, "I'm amazed at you, Fluffy. You were the first to notice when we were kids. Now you don't even recognize me! God damnet!" Kagome turned on her heel and put her back to the confused inu-hanyou and inu-youkai. "Oh, and by the way, Inuyasha, that was sooo weak. I knew you were dumb, but I didn't know you were _that_ dumb!"

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Lonely-Yasha:** It's ok, I just bribe you guys into reviewing by not updating until I get as many reviews as I want!

**blackartemis**: Yeah, she is cool isn't she! Thank you! I'AM A GENIUS! Inuyasha don't say anything to that...

**AwaK3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow:** Thank you! I love my plotting! You'll have to find out what happens!

**Vicki ():** Don't worry, I'll let her. :-)

**Nomadgirl66:** Yeah she does, SORRY! Thanks I like Katsu too, he's based on my best friend who is like my 'brother'!

**darkxcloudyskyz:** Thanks?

**lilanimegal:** Thank you!

**digisude ():** I guess there is nothing wrong with nine, it's the highest I've gotten on one chapter! LOL! HEY! MY PHONE NUMBER HAS A NINE IN IT! lol!

**Here are more brownies! Sorry I'm sick you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE! I'M SICK BUT IM NOT THAT SICK!** **I'll hopefully re update on 'Georgia Rain' at some point. I can't really think of anything for them to do, I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!**

Love always,

:ElementInu-hanyou:


	5. Chapter 5: Now You Believe Me

**Maddie:** THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS! But, alas, I got flames...

**Inu:** HAHAHA! YOU GOT FLAMES! THE BITCH GOT FLAMES!

**Fluffy:** Sorry for them...

**Maddie:** Huh! Did Fluffy just apologize? I must be really sick...anyway, there were only 2 so...I got over them fast. Thankfully I didn't send a computer virus to their computers...anyway! I wouldn't do that, I'm not that mean.

**Inu & Fluffy**: Sure your not,

**Maddie:** Don't make me hurt you two! DOWN AND SIT BOY! Anyways, for those who don't like the fact that Kagome has all of these mixes in her, like the element hanyou, the seeing the past and future things, and the impath things, I GOTTA SECRET FOR THE 6TH CHAPTER!

**Inu:** WHAT IS IT!

**Maddie:** If I get at least, or close, to 10 reviews then you'll find out...OH BY THE WAY I GOT A iPOD NANO FOR CHRISTMAS! YAY!

**Inu & Fluffy:** What's that?

**Maddie:** I'll explain later...anyway, on with the story!

Reviews are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Mixed Breeds Attract 

Chapter 5:

Now You Believe Me

_'You don't recognize me at all?'_ Kagome asked Fluffy.

_'No, should I?'_

"Hello! I was your best friend! It's me! Kags! And this is Sota and Katsu!" Kagome declared turning back to her enemy and best friend. Sessh faced his parents as if asking if it truly was his old best friend. They nodded in agreement. He felt very dumb. How could he not notice his best friend?

"Hey, Kats and Sota." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Yo, Fluffy." Sota said making Fluffy laugh a little. Fluffy looked at his sibling. His eyes were like how Sango's were. This made Fluffy laugh out of control. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a sweet and caring look.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for the compliment..." Kagome said getting closer to Inuyasha and put her finger under his chin giving it a small tickle when she pulled it back. There faces were now inches apart. Everyone thought, _Uh, oh._ Except Inuyasha who was wondering what his enemy was doing getting that close to him.

"You know what? I have a word for the both of you..." Kagome was getting really, really close to Inuyasha and for the first time, he was getting nervous!

"SIT AND DOWN!" Kagome called getting away from the two inu-youkais as their necks began to glow and they hit the ground hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, WENCH!" Inuyasha roared from his place on the floor. Fluffy just looked at Kagome like she had just stabbed him in the back. Using her Impath powers, she could tell he was hurt and a little mad, but he knew he deserved it.

"That is your punishment if you get me mad. And don't look at me like that Fluffy. You know you deserved it. Oh, and I probably shouldn't be caring about this, but, Inuyasha, I did that also because you have like a hundred different female scents on you other then Kikyo's. AND ONE OF THOSE ARE MINE!" Kagome turned her back to the brothers once again. Kagome could tell his face was turning red. She smirked.

_How could she tell! Is she an inu-youkai? But that can't be possible!_ was what Inuyasha was thinking. A small chuckle came from Kagome and then she turned around revealing her mixed colors of eyes, dog ears, her tail, claws, and fangs. Inuyasha looked at her like he had just seen a ghost. He looked around. Everyone else seemed calm!

"What the hell are you! Why is everyone acting calm!" Inuyasha demanded looking around. Everyone smirked at him.

"You know? I swear Aunt Izoyai and Uncle Inu must have died your hair silver when you were a baby to hide the blonde!" Kagome kidded. Everyone except Inuyasha laughed at him. Inuyasha just turned red with embarrassment and anger. "I'm an element fairy goddess hanyou, miko, and inu-hanyou, dingbat!"

Inuyasha just looked at her with wide eyes and with a wider mouth. How could she be a hanyou? Even _two_ types of hanyou! When! How! If everyone else already knew, then why didn't he? That was wondering through his head for a while.

"Of course you wouldn't see the hanyou in her...you were too busy blowing her off and getting to wrapped up in your 'fame'. She's been here like that for years!" Sesshomaru pointed out. Inuyasha felt like an idiot. He was a disgrace to the inu family and breeds. Kagome shook her head and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Katsu asked from downstairs reveling himself too.

"I' am going to go unpack. Katsu, you're sharing a room with me, so that the Dumbass doesn't try and kill me tonight. Either that or Sesshomaru is. I'll let you choose." Kagome said as she started up the stairs, until she heard the door.

_She's here!_ Kagome thought.

* * *

_Well, how did you like it? Who's here! MY FIRTS (I think) CLIFHANGER! Anyway, here are all people who reviewed!_

**FireGoddess528:** Yeup, those two will get into trouble with Kags quiet a lot in this story. Thanks for the review!

**Avelyn Lauren:**Yeup! Right again! Their lives are a living hell with each other anyway! Yep! Maybe I'll let Sessh get off with the Rosary in a while...MAYBE!

**Shelly:** Thanks!

**blackartemis:** HI! Yep, she's mega cool, that's why I made her like this...I don't like how she's normally so helpless in the series so I made her have a kick-ass personality and powers...but! My little cliffy up on the top is gonna make people wonder what happened...huh?

**Moon-Dragon 1288:** Thanks!

**AwaK3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow:** You're gonna have to wait! and Thanks!

**nikki:** Thanks! I have a bff named Nikki too, but she keeps changing how she spells it...anyway! Sorry, I was getting over the flames I got...;; but everyone else's reviews got me happy again!

THANK YOU ALL! HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND KWANZAA IF YOU CELEBRATE IT! The best X-mas gift would be not to get flames on this story...or any huh? Anyway! I gotta get ready cause my friend (who's step dad died in November) is coming over! L8rs! KEEP REVIEWING!

:Element Inu-hanyou:


	6. Chapter 6: WHAT HAPPENED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor his pals and family.

I hope everyone had a good New Years and Christmas and every other holiday! I hope you guys like this chapter. I've been trying to update on all of my stories, but I've been having writers block on Georgia Rain again! And the people or whatever on this site wouldn't let me update until the day after yesterday. So, SORRY! Review if you want. Reviews are at the bottom again.

* * *

Mixed Breeds Attract 

Chapter 6: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

"She's here!" Kagome screamed running for the door.

Everyone around them were confused. They were wondering who it was that was here. They heard a squeal and the sound of their vans on the hard wood floor, the slam of the door, and the two people coming into the living room. The girl Kagome brought back had long brown hair and welcoming brown eyes, she was wearing a black sweat shirt and a pair of black jeans with black and gray vans. Sesshomaru's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw the girl! Kagome noticed this however and began laughing like crazy.

"Fluffy has a crush!" Kagome laughed. Everyone laughed except the girl and Fluffy who were blushing like crazy. "Anyway, guys this is my cousin, Rin. I invited her to stay with us while we stay here...is that ok?"

"Of course, the more the marrier!" Izoyai giggled. InuTashio just nodded his head with his normal happy grin.

"Kags? Who's this?" Sesshomaru asked pointing to Sango who still had her eyes the size of bowling balls.

"Oh! How stupid of me! Hahaha! This is Sango. Sango I think you know everyone, including Rin. Rin this is Sesshomaru-" Kagome pointed to Sesshomaru, "-Izoyai-" pointed to her, and so on, "-InuTashio, and the most annoying creature on the planet, Inuyasha." Kagome grinned.

"Hi everyone!" Rin greeted.

_'I guess she's not the shy type?'_ Sesshomaru thought and sweat dropped. "Hi," he greeted. An evil smirk appeared on Kagome's lips, but soon disappeared when she felt a hand on her butt. She turned around and smacked the owner of the hand hard on the face. (A/N: I'll give you three guesses who it is,)

"PERVERT!" Kagome screeched. Behind her, unconious, laid a guy around their age with black hair and some-what violet eyes. He wore a pair of black pants and a purple tee with socks on. His black hair was put into a pony tail at the nape of his neck with some hairs sticking out from the top of his head. There were two earrings on his left ear. "Miroku you perv! Why don't you stop doing that!"

"Who?" Rin and Sango asked.

"A perv who lives here. He's the playboy's friend, for some reason. How anyone could be friends with Inuyasha or Miroku is beyond me." Kagome stated.

Izoyai and InuTashio were used to this. When they were younger and they did this, they would try and get them to become friends but never succeeded. All it did was make things worse, so they left them alone with their fights. All they could do was hope that things didn't go as bad as they did when they were last in the same room as each other.

Before Miroku could gain consciousness, the girls took off into their rooms and began to unpack. Kagome still couldn't find hers and was hoping not to run into her favorite slut look-alike. She walked into a room that was pink and her look-alike was sitting on her bed reading a slut magazine. When the door opened, Kikyo looked over at the door. The girls shared a glaring match before Kikyo broke it.

"What are you doing here, whore?" Kikyo snapped. Kagome's blood began to boil once again.

"Listen, slut, you leave me and my friend and family alone then I wont beat the stuffing out of you." Kagome threatened. She didn't feel like cussing today; she already had at the playboy and her friend. One paragraph of cussing a day was good enough for her.

"Like I'm going to listen to you! Besides, my Yashie-poo will protect me!" Kikyou said. Kagome just rolled her eyes. (**A/N: Is it just me, or do other people notice that when they put Inu-poo, they're calling Inuyasha dog crap? Just wondering)**

"Yeah right, slut," Kagome said walking out the door. Kikyo, on the other hand, was extremely furious and followed her casting a Miko spell on her. Kagome was thrown into the wall with a pink glow surrounding her. When she opened her eyes, they were their normal brown color and she was in her human form! Kagome noticed her eye color in a nearby mirror and screamed in horror! After she looked in the mirror, her eyes became their honey golden color!

"YOU SLUT! GRAHHHH!" Kagome screamed. Everyone down-stairs quickly became the group upstairs and found Kagome attacking Kikyo. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru acted quickly and grabbed the other girl. Inuyasha took Kikyo around her waist while Sesshomaru did the same with Kagome.

"What happened!" InuTashio demanded.

"SHE TOOK AWAY ALL MY POWERS! I'M JUST A INU-HANYOU NOW! I CAN'T READ

PEOPLE'S MINDS, I CAN'T SEE THE PAST OR ANYTHING!" Kagome screamed. Rin and Sango came in after hearing the news.

"WHAT!" the group exclaimed. Kikyo just smirked.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming did you? HAHAHA! A lot of people thought that Kagome having all of those powers and all that was stupid, so I decided to spice things up a bit. Tell me how you like it! Ja Ne! 

**Reviews:**

**Avelyn Lauren: **_I couldn't decide between down and stay, but stay's cool too! I think I chose down because that's pretty much what he does! He goes down into the floor! hands you a brownie_

**midnightmika: **_Thanks! hands you two brownies_

**WitchyGirl99: **_I like your stories, I looked at them and they were awesome! I hope you get a lot of reviews for it! hands you a brownie_

**chizuru: **_I did, she says thanks! She's acting like her own self again, thankfully! Thanks for the review! hands you a brownie_

**Inuyasha's-evil-twin-Krissy: **_Here's the other chapter! And here's your brownie hands you a brownie_

**blackartemis: **_Well, like you said, SURPRISE SURPRISE! Like I said, very few people liked the fact that Kagome could do all of these things so, I decided to have her stripped of her powers! I'm evil! hands you a brownie Thanks!_

**FireGoddess528: **_I bet you didn't see that coming did you? ITS RIN! I told you, I think, that Rin was going to be in here! Oh, wait that's Georgia Rain...WOOPS! Thanks! hands you a brownie_

**bad-ass-cali-chick: **_Thanks! hands you a brownie_

**StoryLover226: **_Thanks! hands you a brownie_

**Nomadgirl66:** _Nope! It's Rin! LOL! Thanks! hands you a brownie_

**x3dark awak3n:** _Thanks! hands you a brownie_

**Kikyo'sExterminator:** _Thank you! I loved all of your stories too,I think a few of them are in my fav stories thing! I think, I'm not sure, I'm gonna check later and if they aren't then I'm gonna add them! hands you a brownie_

**klutzyspaz:** _Thanks! hands you a brownie_

**Nikkinix2000:** _Here you go! hands you a brownie_

**lilhanyou: **_Yep! This is an Inu/Kag fic, and mixed mothers and father. Meaning her father was sometype of hanyou or youkai and her mother was a different kind. But, next chapter should say something about it. hands you a brownie Thanks!_

**Darielle:** _Thanks, I can't draw manga/anime so probably not. But I might have my step dad whose an artist help me learn how! FREE DRAWING LESSONS! LOL! Anyway, yeah, sorry I've been mean to Inu, but hey, he has a small brain so, yeah. I would have Kagome attack Kikyou, since she took away all of her powers! Thank you for reviewing! hands you a brownie_

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey! I might add another story called, I Do? Since When? It's kind of a twist of Business Over Family by WolfBlossom! She is awesome! It's about Inuyasha and Kagome hating each other, but then they end up getting married anyway due to a merger or something like that! Review and tell me if I should put it in, I think I'll put a chapter in and see how it goes. Tell me what you guys think about it, ok? LATERS!

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7: The Afterafect

Mixed Breeds Attract

Chapter 7:

The After affect

"WHAT!" the group exclaimed. Kikyo just smirked.

"THAT BITCH TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! LET ME AT HER, I'M GONNA PUMMEL HER INTO THE GROUND!"

"NO KAGOME! DON'T KILL HER! I WANT TOO!" Sango exclaimed. Inuyasha didn't have the slightest idea what was going on...he wanted to know very badly though.

"What the hell is going on here!" Inuyasha boomed.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH SLUT TOOK AWAY ALL MY POWERS! GIVE ME THEM BACK NOW!" Kagome screamed, her face still as red as the carpet! **(A/N: Sorry for all the language and the carpet is really red)** Inuyasha was now very, very confused. Kikyo didn't have that kind of power to take away people's powers!

"How? She doesn't have that kind of power!" Inuyasha said. Kikyo, who was smirking the whole time, then glared at him and pouted. Kagome saw this and almost killed her, but instead, she yelled at her.

"Oh, suck it up slut! You wouldn't have that kind of power anyway!" Kagome said, as she began to glow a dangerous light blue. "HEY! Wait! I'm still a miko! She just took away all my additional powers and my Element side! I guess I can live without all that stuff anyway, I never really used it! I meant to talk to Jii-chan about taking it away anyhow." as she said those words, the glow that surrounded her, died away and she began to smile. Everyone sweat dropped. Suddenly, the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," Izoyai said grabbing the phone and putting it up to her ear. "Oh, hi Korari! Yes, things are going fine," she said looking at the teens. "OH! All right, I'll tell her. I guess that explains a lot. Ok, good luck! Love you too, bye!" she put the phone down and turned around to face the teens with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, what did mom say, Aunt Izoyai?" Katsu asked becoming impatient.

"She said that Kagome was going to loose her Element powers, her impath ones, and her premonitions. So, now, she's just an Inu-hanyou like the boys and a miko like Kikyo." Izoyai announced, everyone fell anime style and sweat dropped. The grin on Kikyo's face fell when she heard the news.

"WHAT! No fair! I was supposed to be more powerful then her! I was supposed to get rid of those god damn powers!" Kikyo whined.

"SHUT UP WHORE!" Katsu, Kagome, and Sango screamed. Sango had only known her for a moment and hated her already! And it took a lot for someone to get Sango peeved at someone. There was an anime vein popping out of the three of their foreheads. Kikyo just cowered behind Inuyasha. Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

"I worry about you, Inuyasha. Especially since both of you have different scents on yourselves that AREN'T THE OTHERS MIGHT I ADD!" Kagome exclaimed. She hated man whores and sluts, and now she had to live with two of 'em! The next few months were gonna be hell.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda lost what I was gonna put and I had to update didn't I? Sorry again!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_Maddie_**

**_P.S. Thank you all that reviewed! I can't believe this story has 60 reviews! Or something like that...GOODNESS! THANK YOU ALL!_**


End file.
